


Define "Normal"

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: What is this "normal" people want to get back to, anyway?
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 2





	Define "Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [holiday market](https://imgur.com/a/KsbPlII) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

“You think by next year, things will be back to normal?” Kaia asked. She’d just finished stacking her gifts into a neat pile on Sam and Eileen’s floor.

“Define normal.” Claire scoffed. She pointed to the room full of hunters with her nose. “This is the closest to a normal Christmas I’ve had since I was like ten.”

Like ten. As if she didn’t remember vividly the last time she’d spent a Christmas with her father, the last one before her mother fell apart. She couldn’t go too far down that road, especially with Cas in the room, because her brain was probably never going to be able to deal with thinking about them both at the same time. To the extent she did think about it anymore, she thought of Cas as her father’s weird twin or something. Who happened to be an angel who once possessed her for a hot minute.

Not. Going. There.

“You know what I mean,” Kaia said. “Kids getting to sit on Santa’s lap instead of waving from six feet away with masks on. People going to fancy holiday markets. That stuff.”

Claire shrugged. “Sooner or later, they’ll figure out Chuck’s plagues aren’t a thing anymore. I guess that stuff’ll happen again.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kaia smoothed a hand down Claire’s hair. “Let’s just focus on now.”

Claire smiled and leaned into Kaia, who pulled her into a hug.

“I don’t want normal,” she whispered, but not so softly that Kaia missed it. “I want this.”

“You’ve got it.”


End file.
